1. Technical Field
The present teachings relate to cradle frames and cushions.
2. Discussion of Technical Background
A cradle frame and a cushion may be used separately or together in many systems or structures including, e.g., a massage table, a massage chair, and a table/bed or chair for medical or other uses, or the like. In such a system or structure, the cradle frame and the cushion may provide support for a subject or a part thereof.